Shopping with Rose
by kittensandcombatboots
Summary: What happens when Bella and Rosalie go shopping together without Alice or Edward to keep them in check? Takes place after New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and, sadly, that is not my name.

A/N: It's my first fanfic. There will be atleast one more chapter if anyone actually likes it. I'd appreciate any and all reviews.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

It was Saturday, two weeks before graduation, and Edward and I were laying on the couch in the living room watching the Cullen's newly acquired plasma tv. Their other one umm...broke. We were just laying there watching a crime show or something. It was really hard to concentrate with Edward kissing my neck. Suddenly, Alice walked in with a pained expression on her face.

"Alice? What's wrong?" I looked at her and then turned to look at Edward. Somehow, he looked ecstatic and apprehensive at the same time. "Someone, please, fill in the human."

Alice sighed. She looked like someone had just told her that Jasper had eaten her puppy.

"I had a vision that you went shopping!"

What? Why was she upset that she saw me shopping? I was the one who hated shopping. Alice loved shopping. She had dragged me kicking and screaming to every mall in Washington state and a couple in Canada. Why was she the one about to cry when she saw that I was shopping? Was something going to happen to me while I was shopping? I always knew it would be the death of me.

"I don't understand. Why are you practically crying over seeing me going shopping?"

"I'm not coming with you!" Alice was frowning, but I was shaking from laughter, Edward's laughter.

"Who am I going shopping with, then?" I asked nervously.

"Rosalie," Alice whispered just loud enough for me to hear. It was my turn to frown.

Rosalie and I had come a long way since the whole "Italy Incident". We smiled at each other and even had brief conversations. Rosalie seemed to accept that I was going to become a member of the family and she was making and effort, we both were. But shopping, just me and her, I didn't think we would both be coming back alive. And because of my inability to do, well, anything without injuring myself, I figured that I would be the dead one. That and the fact that she was already dead.

"When?" My voice was shaking, though I realized that it was ridiculous.

"Tomorrow." Okay, I thought to my self, that gives me time to prepare.

"And why can't you come?" This question seemed to rip out Alice's cold unbeating heart.

"You and Rose won't bond if I'm there." I walked over to my best friend and hugged her. Edward's voice came from behind me.

"It seems like you are the reason they aren't already close, Alice." He laughed, but Alice and I both glared at him. How could he be so insensitive when his sister was obviously upset? When he realized I was angry with him, he stopped laughing.

Edward did his best to put on an innocent face. I glanced at Alice, who was smiling wickedly. I turned back to frown at Edward. He smiled apologetically. Crap, I thought. I had already forgiven him, but he didn't need to know that.

"You owe Alice an apology," I stated simply. His jaw dropped as he looked from me to his grinning sister.

"I'm sorry Alice," he said monotone or as close to monotone as a vampire could get. I shook my head. I heard a giggle from Alice escape.

"Say it like you mean it," I ordered. Edward's eyebrows shot up. He shook his head and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry Alice," he said again. His beautiful butterscotch eyes stared at me during his apology. Suddenly, Alice's delicate arms were wrapped around her brother.

"I forgive you, Edward," she laughed. She released Edward and ran back upstairs. Edward pulled back to the couch, but a few seconds later his other sister was in front of us. Rosalie.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but, Bella there is a sale at the mall in Port Angeles tomorrow. I wondered if maybe you wanted to go...with me." She looked nervous and I pitied her. Even if Alice hadn't just run downstairs saying that Rosalie and I were going to "bond" on this trip, the fact the she was so nervous would have made me agree to it. Rose, however, mistook my pause for a refusal. "I know you don't like shopping or anything. It was just an idea. We don't have to." Rosalie started to walk back upstairs. I jumped up from the couch and rather ungracefully ran after her.

"Wait." She turned. "It sounds like fun. Can you pick me up tomorrow?" She smiled.

"Sure. How does ten sound?" I smiled

"It sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded and headed upstairs. I went back to the couch to be in Edward's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.

A/N: All I can say is wow. I didn't really expect people to like it, but now that I know that some people actually do, I'm going to give you a special treat: the next chapter. Thank you to all the people who already reviewed, you are all awesome. Review and tell me what you think.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I awoke the next morning at my house, but still in Edward's arms. He smiled at me, but I couldn't smile back. I knew where I was going. I was going shopping with Rosalie in Port Angeles with no Edward and no Alice, not even an Emmett to make me laugh or a Jasper to calm me down. No. I was going to be alone with the stunningly beautiful vampire who had only recently gotten over her intense hatred of me. I guessed that it was still there, like her need to feed, but that she suppressed it.

Edward looked at me with worried eyes. I had seen those same eyes in my dream last night. I was thankful that I didn't see the future like Alice, because I desperatly wanted this dream to not happen. It seemed so real. Rosalie and I were shopping, ignoring each other mostly, but nothing out of the norm. Suddenly, she attacked me. I felt and smelled my blood pouring out of my body. Then, Emmett and Alice were pulling her off of me. Edward was there too. He and his worried eyes stared down at me horribly broken body. In my dream, I wondered how he could stand to be here with so much of my blood spilled.

Edward's lips were on mine then and I forgot all about my dream. I forgot everything. My worries. The fact that I was doing my least favorite activity today. Breathing. Everything. All too soon, he pulled away, panting. I smiled uncontrolably.

"I knew that would get you," Edward said, my favorite crooked smile playing across his lips.

"With you, kissing is the answer to everything," I replied sarcastically. He just grinned wider. I sighed, remembering what was awaiting me. I threw off my covers and tried to get up, but two very strong arms held me in place.

"Everything will be fine, Bella. Do you really think I would let you go off somewhere without me if Alice saw that it would be dangerous?" He whispered in my ear. This made it very hard for me to argue, but I tried anyways.

"You depend upon Alice's visions far too much. One of these days she's going to see someone jump off a cliff and she's going to think they are trying to kill themself when, in reality, they are just trying to hear their boyfriend's voice in their head," I said. I turned to face him. He was frowning. Of course, he wouldn't find that funny. I gently pressed my lips to his before getting up. "Human minute."

I rushed through my morning routine. I wanted to look nice, though I knew my beauty would never compare to Rosalie's. It would never be even close, still I felt the need to impress her. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, put my unruly hair in a low ponytail, and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Edward was on my bed waiting for me when I got back. He was still frowning. Obviously, I wasn't forgiven for my whole "jumping off a cliff" comment.

I weighed my options. I could try to dazzle him into forgiving me. I could ignore him and go down to eat breakfast. Neither of those options seemed feasible. So, I did what any rational teenage girl in love with a breath-takingly beautiful vampire, even in his currently angry state, would do. I begged for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry. I know it wasn't funny. I'm just nervous about being alone with Rosalie." He smiled. I was forgiven. He kissed me and threw me over his shoulder. He sat me at the table and made me a bowl of cereal. I ate even though my stomach was doing flips.

Unconsciously, I glanced at the clock. 9:50. She would be here in ten minutes. Ten minutes and I would be taken away to do shopping and who knows what else with the only member of the Cullen family who didn't like me. Even Jasper was okay with me. I felt like a death row inmate waiting for the electric chair or lethal injection or whatever it is that they use these days. I felt like I needed to say goodbye to Edward. Noting my nervousness, he pulled me up and wrapped me in his arms.

It felt like he had been holding me for a few seconds when he slowly let go of me. My eyes grew wide in panic. Surely, ten minutes didn't just pass, but the clock told me otherwise. 10:00. I jumped as a car honked. Edward had an amused look on his face.

"You'll be fine. She wouldn't dare try anything, I'd kill her." He walked me to the car. As he opened the door he said, "I'll see you later." Then to Rosalie he warned, "Take care of her." She simply nodded.

We drove off, heading to Port Angeles. I looked at the speedometer and noted that she drove faster than Edward did. Nervously, Rosalie looked over at me. She pointed to something on the dashboard. I picked up the small piece of paper with my name on it. There was a message and a credit card inside. I growled. Rosalie looked confused.

"You didn't know about this did you?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"What is it?" I sighed.

"A note from Alice. And a $1000 gift card. Do you want to know what she told me?" I knew my voice sounded angry, but that's because I was.

"Sure," Rosalie replied. She bit her bottom lip.

"Bella," I tried to use a cheerful voice like Alice had, but my voice was a human voice, not a musical vampire voice. "Don't be difficult. I just wanted to help you get a jumpstart at picking out you fabulous new vampire wardrobe. Here is a $1000 gift card. You can use it at any store in the mall. It had better be all gone when you get back. I will check. Have fun and be safe. Alice." Rosalie grimaced.

"Atleast, she is letting you pick out your own clothes," she stated. I smiled slightly.

"Jeans and t-shirts it is," I proclaimed. She smiled at me. We pulled into the parking lot of the mall. And so began one of the longest days of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Discliamer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. As does Edward.

A/N: I've read many fanfics where Rose is a bully or just downright mean to Bella. Personally, I love Rosalie. This is my attempt at understanding the girl. I love all you wonderful people who reviewed or put me on story alert. It makes a girl very happy. I have ideas for atleast two more chapters after this one, if you all still want to hear the story. Reviews are my muse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

It was well after two when my stomach got the better of me. We had been to six stores and Rosalie had atleast one bag from each of them. I had three bags and $600 still left on that stupid gift card. While waiting in line at the sixth store, my stomach growled. Rosalie frowned, only then remembering my need to eat. She steered me towards the food court.

Rosalie and I hadn't really "bonded" as Alice had predicted. I mean, we went into the same stores, she stayed near me, and occasionally she'd suggest something for me. Nearly everything I had gotten was something she suggested. But, we weren't giggling or telling each other stories. We hadn't done anything to make us bond. Alice's prediction had to be wrong. Surely her coming would have helped us, not kept us skirting around each other like we were doing now.

"Rose?" I tried to get her attention between bites of pizza. Her topaz eyes were staring off into space.

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Before you asked me to the mall, Alice said she had a vision of us shopping and bonding, but she said that if she came we wouldn't. What do you think she meant by that?" Rosalie's eyebrows went up. She smirked and shook her head, causing her blonde curls to bounce. "Please tell me what you think. How are we supposed to bond if we can't even talk to each other?"

"That's just it. If Alice were here she wouldn't let me say what I really think for fear that it would upset you. And everytime I try to at the house, Edward hears my thoughts and threatens to kill me. You and I are never given the chance to really say what we think about each other. Maybe if we could just get that over with, we could "bond" like Alice says."

I was shocked by how true that was. Pretty much everything I knew about Rosalie I had heard from someone else. I didn't know Rose. I knew the biased opinions that her family had told me. In that moment, I decided that I wanted to hear her out. It might be painful, but I wanted her to be my sister in the same way that Alice was my sister.

"Okay. So, why do you hate me?" I asked before taking another bite.She looked embarrassed. Had she been a human, Rosalie's cheeks would have been pink with a blush.

"It's not that I hate you. I don't know that I ever did." I scoffed at that. "Okay, fine, I did hate you, but I don't anymore. And how could I after everything you have done for my brother, for my family?"

"Why did you vote no?" This was still a sore topic with me. I knew Edward would vote no. And I guessed that Rosalie would too, but it still hurt. After the apology, as unneccessary as it was, I thought we were making progress. Then, she said no to me being a member of her family.

I heard her sigh. Rose looked sad. Had I made her sad by asking that? Why would her answer hurt her as much as me?

"Bella, I want you to understand why I voted that way, but I need to explain some things first, okay?" I nodded and she continued. "Did Edward tell you that I was meant for him?"

I replied that he had, but was suddenly very confused by the turn this conversation had taken.

"I was beautiful my entire human life. It may sound vain or coneited to you, but that's just the way it was. I had many male suitors, each wanting me more than the last. I could chose any one of them that I wanted. And then my life ended bringing with it a new, different kind of life. I was even more beautiful. I was stronger, faster, smarter. But none of that made up for having to stay away from my family, not only because I might drink their blood, but becuase if I tried to hug them, I could crush them. They got old and died while I stayed young and beautiful. After meeting Edward, I thought maybe he could be my reason, my happiness in this unlife. But he didn't want me. He was the first guy to ever not want me. Of course, I found Emmett a few years later and he instantly became my reason for living."

She looked at me cautiously, nervous that I might react badly. I was, however, completely intrigued by her story. I was finally understanding her for the first time. It was like when Edward and I had talked in the meadow. We were finally getting to the truth. I nodded my head for her to continue.

"It's hard to explain what happened to me when Edward fell in love with you. I was angry that he had opened our entire family up to a human girl. I was worried that you might tell someone or that he might accidently kill you. And part of me was jealous, not only because you are human, but because he wanted you. As silly as that is, even having the love of my life, I was mad that he would chose to love you, a klutzy human over me. It hurt. Mostly, it was the fact that you were a human that bugged me. But the thing that made me hate you was that you _wanted_ to be a vampire." I winced. Rosalie's eyes went wide in shock, realizing what she had just said. I looked at her and knew that she wasn't shocked because she didn't believe what she said, rather that she hadn't meant to say it out loud. A hand flew to her mouth in half a second.

"Rosalie, please, we are almost there. Just finish, please," I begged. I don't know why. A lot of what she had said hurt, but it didn't matter. I felt connected to her for the first time ever. She bit her lip apprehensively, but nodded.

"You want to give up a life of blushing and falling and college and babies to spend an eternity among the damned. I would give almost anything to be able to go back and live my life as a human. To get married and have children and grandchildren. To get old or fat. To eat food that isn't from a carcass. I want it so badly and you are willing to just throw it all away." She paused here, but only for half a second. "Edward and I are so much alike. He tells me all the time that I'm stubborn, but he is exactly the same way. When I said no, it wasn't that I hadn't grown to love you or think of you like a sister. I do. I voted no, because I love you. I don't want you to regret not being able to live your life the way that I never got to live mine. I want you to have a happy normal life. That's why I voted no."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's the fourth chapter. Bella's reaction to what Rosalie said. Keep up the reviews.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_BPOV_

_"You want to give up a life of blushing and falling and college and babies to spend an eternity among the damned. I would give almost anything to be able to go back and live my life as a human. To get married and have children and grandchildren. To get old or fat. To eat food that isn't from a carcass. I want it so badly and you are willing to just throw it all away." She paused here, but only for half a second. "Edward and I are so much alike. He tells me all the time that I'm stubborn, but he is exactly the same way. When I said no, it wasn't that I hadn't grown to love you or think of you like a sister. I do. I voted no, because I love you. I don't want you to regret not being able to live your life the way that I never got to live mine. I want you to have a happy normal life. That's why I voted no."_

Holy Crow. That wasn't the answer I had been expecting. No, I had been expecting something along the lines of "I hate you and don't want to be within 100 mile radius of you." How could I have misjudged someone so completely?

"I didn't even think that you liked me," I whispered, knowing that she would hear it clearly. Her face grew even more solemn and sad.

"I do, though. After the vote, I thought that you hated me. I thought that you didn't want to by my sister. I figured I'd give you your space. That way you wouldn't have to be around me if you didn't want to." Again, I was shocked. All of these words came out of Rosalie's mouth. We had kept oursleves seperated, because we thought the other one hated us.

"Rose, I don't hate you and I want to be your sister. I just thought that you didn't want me to be your sister." I laughed and Rosalie just looked at me. It was ridiculous that we hadn't been close before now. We had both wanted it. It took us going shopping, the most vile thing imaginable, to admit it. Rose started laughing too.

When we finally stopped, her topaz eyes met my human brown ones. We had just bonded. Holy Crow. Who could have seen this coming? Oh, wait, Alice did. That's why we were here in the first place.

"Can I hug you?" The words flew out of my mouth before I had a chance to process them. "I mean, would that be...dangerous to be that close." She gave me a funny look.

"You act like Edward is the only one with any self-control. I just fed, it would be fine." I got up awkwardly and walked around the table to where my sister was sitting, and she was my sister. I gave her a half hug and she hugged me back. My mind could barely process anything. The thought that Rosalie and I were friends was so incomprehensible. I smiled and pulled away.

I went back to my seat and finished eating. Instead of staring off into space, Rosalie started telling me all of Edward's embarrassing stories. I laughed so hard that the whole mall probably heard me. My favorite story was from five years ago on Halloween. Edward had lost a bet, so that night he had to dress up in a Gumby costume and chase little kids down the street saying that he was the king of Halloween. I could picture it.

When I had finally finished eating, it didn't even bug me that we started shopping again. I was having fun...with Rosalie. By five, we had been to four more stores and I had a bag from each. Rose's arms were full, so we took the bags back to the car. I still had $200 left and I really wanted to get back to Edward.

We walked back into the mall. The store Rosalie had steered me in was full of guys clothes. Apparently, she picked out Emmett's clothes.

"You pick out what Emmett wears?" I asked curiously. She smiled wide.

"I have to. He has no fashion sense at all." I smiled. "Alice picks out Jasper's clothes and Edward's."

"Really?" Huh. I hadn't even really thought about it before.

"Yes, though I suppose that duty will be falling to you soon." That thought made me excited.

"Do you think that I could start now?" I asked wickedly. I could use the rest of this gift card right here and now. Then, I could run back into Edward's arms.

Rose's phone rang before she could respond. It was Alice. Rosalie handed me the phone.

"NO. Isabella Marie Swan that card is for you. Don't even think about buying Edward anything," Alice said sternly.

"But Alice." Maybe pleading would work.

"No." Darn it. "Although...how about I make you a deal," she offered. I could hear the smile in her voice. This wasn't going to end well for me.

"What?" I asked wearily. Please, don't be torture.

"I won't make you spend the rest of your gift card if you will buy something from the next store Rosalie suggests." Okay, that didn't sound too bad.

"Okay, deal," I said confidently.

"Yes!" she squealed. "And I promise not to tell Edward what you buy. Have fun." And she was gone. Her excitement took away all of my earlier confidence. I handed the phone back to Rose.

"I'm not finding anything I like. Just one more store and we can go." She smiled. As happy as I was that we would be leaving soon, this next store couldn't be good.

I followed Rosalie out of the store. She walked confidently into a different store. I just stopped outside of it. No. I wouldn't, I couldn't. The blush on my face was tomato red. Rose turned around and grabbed my hand pulling me in.

She whispered to me,"Don't tell me that you can run around with vampires and werewolves, for that matter, but that you are terrified of Victoria's Secret."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Victoria's Secret.

A/N: Thank you for all of you that reviewed. You guys are the ones keeping me going.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Victoria's Secret._

_A/N: This is the last chapter that is going to be in Bella's POV. If you all want it, I'm going to write a chapter in Edward's POV about his day. And this is where the story earns it's T rating,_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_BPOV_

_I followed Rosalie out of the store. She walked confidently into a different store. I just stopped outside of it. No. I wouldn't, I couldn't. The blush on my face was tomato red. Rose turned around and grabbed my hand pulling me in._

_She whispered to me,"Don't tell me that you can run around with vampires and werewolves, for that matter, but that you are terrified of Victoria's Secret."_

That is exactly what I'm telling you," I stated. I wanted to plead, whine, cry, anything to get me out of this store.

Rosalie shook her head. She smiled at me, her menacing teeth shining at me. Yet, I had no fear of her. This store, however, made me tense up.

"You realize that if it were an actual secret you would be kicking and clawing trying to figure out what it is, but no, you look like you are going to curl up on the floor and start rocking back and forth. It is not that bad, Bella." Rosalie sounded slightly offended. I couldn't bring myself to care, though.

"It is that bad," I replied. Rosalie rolled her eyes at me.

"What is so bad about Victoria's Secret?" Rose pulled me towards a rack of pajama pants. She still had a firm grip on my hand.

"Okay, maybe it's not _bad_," I relented. She smirked victoriously. "I just don't have any need for anything here."

The look she gave me finally scared me more than the store. I froze. I froze there and waited for her response.

"Not yet, but you will, Honey. Trust me." I blushed.

"Did you just call me Honey?" I was trying desperately to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"Don't change the topic, Bella." Darn vampire. I really didn't want to discuss this with her.

"Why must we talk about this?" I hoped that she didn't have a response to that, but my hope was short lived. Of course, Rose had a response to that. And because she did, we were going to be talking about my love life in my least favorite store ever.

"You need to talk to someone about this and it's not going to be Charlie or Edward. You need a girl and as you haven't talked to Alice yet, you get me. Let me tell you, I am practically an expert at this."

"How do you know I haven't talked to Alice yet?" Please don't call my bluff, please, please.

"Have you?" Crap. Well, I can't exactly lie to her. She's better than a lie detector. She can hear my heart.

"No." And she smiled...again. Crap. Crap. Crap.

"Okay, so you guys haven't...yet, right?" Option 1: Pretend I have no idea what she's talking about. She'll have to come right out and say it. Then, I answer. Option 2: Answer the question. I didn't feel like prolonging the ineveitable.

"No, we haven't." I was blushing a lovely shade of red.

"Why not? It's quite obvious you both want each other. Or are you both prudes?"

"Rosalie! There are several reasons why we can't have sex and none of them involve being a prude!" I exclaimed before my mind realized how that could be interpreted. I noticed several other customers, mostly guys with their girlfriends or wives, staring at us. It felt like my entire body was blushing. I had never been so embarrassed.

"And what are those reasons again, Bella?" She said loud enough for everyone to hear, cashing in on my embarrassment.

I walked to another rack, but Rose followed me. She whispered an apology, but grinned through the entire thing. While looking through the rack and trying to ignore the curious looks of the other customers, I found a pair of blue pajamas that I actually liked. Rose noticed.

"You know, blue is Edward's favorite color or it has been since he met you." I knew this. He always said that he loved that color of blue on my skin. I could buy these. They weren't too tempting, atleast I didn't think so. And it would fulfill my end of the bargain with Alice.

"Okay, I'll get them." Rosalie practically jumped up and down with excitement.

"Great. Now, we just have to get you a little something to go underneath." I frowned.

"No." I wouldn't. She couldn't make me.

"Isabella Marie, stop being difficult," she ordered. I crossed my arms on my chest.

"Rosalie Lillian, no," I replied. She seemed amused by my use of her middle name.

We stood there staring at each other. I was frowning and blushing slightly. She was smiling as if she had already won and was just waiting for me to surrender. I wouldn't surrender.

"Why not? What reason do you have for not getting something else? There is no reason." I sighed. I could think of a reason.

"I don't have any use for it." Take that Miss Rosalie.

"Again, not yet. If things go as planned and you are changed after graduation, then in two weeks you are going to have plenty of use for them." I was red again. How could she so casually discuss my sex life? "If you accept Edward's proposal, it still won't be that much longer. Regardless, when you are one us, wedding ring or not, Edward won't be able to keep his hands off of you. 100 years of abstinence is too long for a seventeen-year-old boy."

Was this true? I mean, I could hardly wait to be closer to Edward. After I got changed would he be able to keep his hands off of me? DId I want him to? Were we ready for that? And if I'm thinking about all of this, does that mean Edward has been thinking about this? He is a teenage boy and you know what they say about teenage boys. They think about sex every four seconds. Does Edward think about sex every four second? Holy Crow. I'm thinking about Edward thinking about sex. This is so twisted.

I was thankful that Rosalie wasn't a mind reader and that Edward couldn't read my mind. I was sure as soon as I was with him, I would begin wondering the same thing again. It would be slightly embarrassing for my boyfriend to hear me wondering if he is thinking about sex.

"Fine,":I replied. "Buy me whatever you want. Just know that you are taking it in your sack, because Edward is going to want to see what I got and I really don't feel like explaining this conversation to him when he sees it."

Rosalie already had four different bra and panty sets picked our for me. Stupid, lightning speed vampires. Though, I had to admit that they were pretty cute. I had to admit it to myself. I would never admit it to Rose.

Rosalie bought nearly half the store for herself, plus the four things she bought me. I paid for my pajamas and left the store in an ecstatic mood. The way that Rosalie drove meant that I could be with Edward in less that twenty minutes.

The car ride back was fun. Rosalie told me more embarrassing Edward stories. It made up for the embarrassment I had suffered at her hands. When we arrived in Forks, I was practically bouncing in my seat. She smiled at me.

"You really love him, don't you?"

"I really do." I really really did. I loved him with every fiber of my being.

Rosalie's BMW pulled into the Cullen's garage. I grabbed my eight bags and Rosalie grabbed her bags. There were so many that I couldn't even count by looking. We walked into the house. Odd. Edward was usually by my side by now. What was going on?

Then, my love's voice pierced the air. It wasn't directed at me. He didn't seem to realize I was there yet. "What is with everyone trying to give me a sex talk today?!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There you go. Shopping with Rosalie. I'm glad that so many of you liked it. A special thanks to all of you who reviewed. I abso-freakin-lutely love you all.

Ginormous Funtastic Everything keep continuing being my inspiration.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If I weren't so tired, I'd think of something funny to say. As it is, I'm drained. And I don't own Twilight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward's POV

I was bored. You would think that after being a vampire for nearly one hundred years, one would have some way to combat this problem. I usually did. Today, however, I just couldn't bring myself to do anything.

After meeting Bella, my boring days had become few and far between. Everything about her captivated me. Every second with her was new and exciting. But Bella wasn't here today. She was shopping with Rosalie. Normally, I wouldn't let her out of my sight for an entire day, especially not with Rosalie to protect her. It was all Alice's fault. She saw them becoming friends and I couldn't be entirely selfish. If Bella and my sister could learn to stand being in the same room as each other, then I could deal with one day of boredom.

I laid on my black leather couch and listened to music as loudly as my speakers would allow. This, of course, was unnecessary as I could hear it at even it's lowest volume. I didn't want to think, because I would dwell on negative thoughts, like Bella's subtle mention of me leaving her this morning. How could I have been so stupid? Sorry, dwelling.

I was listening to a cd full of songs that reminded me of Bella. It only made me miss her even more. I turned it off and there was a knock on the door.

"I turned it down!" I yelled.

"Hey, can we talk?" Emmett yelled back. What did we need to talk about? And why was he blocking his thoughts?

"No," I replied. If Emmett was blocking me, then it was probably something I didn't want to know.

"Come on, Ed. Unlock the door." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you honestly think that calling me a name that I hate is going to convince me to let you in?" What would his reply to that be?

"No," he said. Brilliant, Emmett. Spoken like a poet. "Just let me in." He wasn't going to give up, I heard that much in his voice. I could either unlock the door or he could break it down and I didn't want to have to get my door replaced...again.

I walked across the room slowly, human pace. As I unlocked the door and opened it, revealing Emmett's smiling face, I was tempted to slam it shut. It would do me no good, though.

"What?" I asked wearily. This wasn't going to end well for me.

"Can I come in?" he asked, but he was already inside, sitting on my couch. Wait, why was Emmett, the king of ADD, sitting down?

"Emmett, what is going on and what can I bribe you with to get you to leave me alone?" This was bad. This was very very bad.

"I just thought that as your brother, we should talk." Bad. Bad. Bad.

"What about exactly?" Emmett's answering smile made me sure that I would either be embarrassed or angry soon, probably both.

"Well, graduation is in two weeks and that means that Bella is going to be changed in two weeks and-" I growled cutting him off. I didn't want to talk to him about changing Bella. "Edward, will you just listen to me. I'm not here to talk about Bella becoming a vampire." What? "Well, I kind of am, but it's not the central topic." I was confused and that made me worried.

"What is the central topic?" Again, he put on a wide smile and that's when his thoughts finally broke through. "No!" I yelled. That was even worse than talking about changing Bella. I was not going to discuss this with him.

"You're not going to be able to hurt her soon and you need to be ready for when the time comes." I wanted to put my hands over my ears and hum loudly. No, Emmett and I were not going to discuss Bella and I having sex. Absolutely not.

"I've been through medical school. I know what happens." Please, accept that answer and leave.

"There is a difference between knowing something on paper and knowing it...elsewhere." He grinned.

"Emmett, get out!" I yelled. I pushed him towards the door. I finally got him out and locked it, knowing that it wouldn't hold him. Strangely, he didn't break down the door. Instead he yelled. Everyone in the house could hear him.

"Come on, Edward. Don't you want to be able to satisfy your woman?" Shut up! I heard Jasper and Alice laughing.

"Shut up! Just because you and Rosalie like to parade around your sex life, doesn't mean I want to."

"What sex life?" I heard Jasper asked. I knew in that moment that I was going to have to kill them all, that was the only way to keep this story from getting back to Bella. Beautiful, impressionable Bella. She couldn't know what Emmett had tried to talk to me about.

I pulled open the door, all too late remembering that it was still locked. I ripped the door from it's frame. I winced. Please, let Esme not be home.

No such luck.

"Edward Anthony!" She yelled and appeared before me. I smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I'll fix it." I started to head to the basement to get the tools to fix the door when she held up a hand to stop me.

"Leave it. I want to talk to you first." I heard her thoughts and groaned. Not again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: It's a bit shorter than some of the others, but that's because I broke this chapter into two parts. Thank you my awesome people for reviewing. You make it fun to write. Keep the reviews coming.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Cullens; not Edward or Emmett or Carlisle or Alice or Esme. And I don't own the Hales-Rose and Jasper. I own a picture of a swan, but not Bella Swan. There is a line in here that is based on a line from Animal Farm, which I don't own either.

* * *

Edward's POV

_I pulled open the door, all too late remembering that it was still locked. I ripped the door from it's frame. I winced. Please, let Esme not be home._

_No such luck._

_"Edward Anthony!" She yelled and appeared before me. I smiled apologetically._

_"I'm sorry. I'll fix it." I started to head to the basement to get the tools to fix the door when she held up a hand to stop me._

_"Leave it. I want to talk to you first." I heard her thoughts and groaned. Not again._

Talking to Emmett about this was bad. Talking to Esme, my mother, was entirely different. There weren't enough words to describe how badly I didn't want this conversation to take place.

"Esme, please," I whispered my plea. Be merciful on me.

"We need to discuss something." Where was my loving mother? I thought I was her favorite. I mean, Esme loves all of her children equally, she just loves me more equally.

"Is this punishment for breaking the door? I really am sorry." And I was, especially if this was my punishment. "I'll fix the door. I'll clean the entire house, even Emmett's closet."

I heard her considering it in her mind. Then, she decided against it. Apparently, this "talk" was very important. I needed to hear it.

"Edward-" I interrupted.

"Mom." I sounded like a whiny teenager. I was acting like a whiny teenager.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. You are going to listen to what I have to say. Is that clear?"

I nodded and let out a sigh. We walked back to my couch and I looked out the window. There was no way I could look at her while she was trying to give me a sex talk. Were I still human, I would be blushing by now. Luckily for me, I wasn't. Then again if we weren't vampires, everyone in the house wouldn't be able to hear it and I could suffer through my embarrassment alone.

"I know that you and Bella are very close to one another, but are unable to have a physical relationship because you don't want to hurt her." Someone kill me please. My mother was talking about my lack of a sex life. Jasper I had no problem killing, but I couldn't hurt Esme.

"Soon, those...limitations won't be necessary any more." Torture would be a welcome option right about now.

"I just want you two to take things slow. After Bella's change, she's going to have a lot on her mind. She may not be ready for sex anytime soon and you need to respect that." My mind froze after that statement. How...my mother...oh, crap.

"I really don't want to talk about this." I was thanking God that vampires couldn't blush.

"You need to talk about this. And you didn't talk about it with your brothers, so..." Was that even an option?

"If I talk to Emmett or Jasper, can you and I not discuss this?" Please, please, please. I was willing to give up my car if I didn't have to talk to her anymore, maybe even my stereo.

"Fine, I'll agree to that." She smiled. It's like I walked into a trap. Did she and Emmett set this up? I was going to have to kill them all.

As Esme walked out of my room, I saw Jasper and Emmett peeking around the corner. They were blocking their thoughts again.

"Let's just get this over with," I muttered. They were in my room in less than a heartbeat, not that there were any beating hearts around. Bella. I missed her so much. Only alittle while until she'd be home, atleast according to Alice.

Emmett had a huge smile on his face. Jasper was just smirking. I felt completely relaxed.

"Thanks Jasper. Let's calmly discuss my sex life, or lack thereof, as you so kindly pointed out earlier." Sometimes, I hated my family. I loved them to death, but at the moment I couldn't stand them.

"We just want you and Bella to be happy," Emmett replied. I barely contained the growl rising in my throat. We could talk about me all they wanted, as long as they left her out of this.

"Easy, big guy," Jasper said and I instantly mellowed. His powers were growing more annoying by the moment.

"Fine. What exactly do you guys need to say, so that I can get you out of my room?" I simply waited for all their perverted words to come and go.

"Don't be nervous. You two love each other. And God knows you've waited long enough." Wow. That was the least perverted thing I've ever heard Emmett say about sex.

"Seriously. You have the self-control of a...I can't even think of anything to compare it to. If I had half your self-control involving human blood, you'd never have to worry about me," Jasper echoed. Okay, so this wasn't as bad as I thought.

"Oh, and remember: size doesn't matter," Emmett said. I snorted.

"We all know whose size matters the least." I looked straight at my big, tough, masculine brother. Jasper laughed and Emmett turned to glare at him. Jasper took off running with Emmett right behind him.

Alone at last, or so I thought. I grabbed the remote to turn my stereo back on, but there was a knock on my door frame. Carlisle. And he was blocking his thoughts. That could only mean that he joined the family in "Let's Give Edward A Sex Talk Day". Yay! My new favorite day of the year.

"Yes. I know how everything works. I have two medical degrees. I'm not going to push Bella to do anything before she is ready. I love her and I'd never forgive myself if I did. And I know, wow, such self-control." My eyes met his. He smiled.

"I'm so glad we had this talk this talk, son."

"Me, too. It was very informative." Carlisle was gone, but I heard his laughter echo throughout the house.

I had the remote in my hand when Alice staggered into my room. She had just had a vision, that much was obvious, but I missed it. It must have been when Carlisle was giving me "the talk". Alice's eyes were wide, but she was smiling mischieviously. I tried to hear her thoughts, but she was blocking them. Not again. I refused. I will not have this conversation with another family member.

"It's about Bella," Alice stated.

"No, I don't want to hear it." I sighed and threw myself on the couch.

"Please, it's important."

"No."

"Edward," she begged in a hushed voice. Holy Crow. I was not going to do this again.

"What is with everyone trying to give me a sex talk today?!" I noticed two things at once. The first was Rosalie's voice in my head. 'Oh, crap, she heard that. I've never seen Bella so red.' The other was Bella's scent.

I walked over to the wall by my broken door and banged my head aginst the wall. It crumbled, but I didn't care. As much as I wanted to run downstairs and be with Bella, I was shaking with embarrassment. It was even worse, because my family was laughing so hard. I had promised myself the enitre day that she wouldn't find out about this, but no, I was the one who had opened up the floodgates.

* * *

Author's Note: I know I said I wasn't going to do another chapter in Bella's POV, but I'm thinking of taking it back. There will be one more chapter after this and that's it. It will involve Edward and Bella after his "sex talk" comment. I just need to know which POV to put it in, Bella's or Edward's. Tell me which one you'd prefer. Again, thank you all for you inspirational reviews. Keep 'em coming. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: It is a good thing I don't own Twilight. I have too much fun embarrassing Stephenie Meyer's characters.

Author's Note: Okay, let me start off by saying that you all wanted me to write what happens next in both of their point of views. I, however, have only finished Bella's POV and I really feel like you guys should get atleast something. So, that being said, I have lied to you all. This isn't going to be the last chapter. If you all still want Edward's POV on this part of the story, then I will post it next chapter. How about it? Is it a deal?

* * *

BPOV 

Oh my gosh. Did I just hear that correctly? Do I want to have heard that correctly? Why am I even still here? I should be running towards the door trying to escape my embarrassment, but Edward is here. And after that little outburst, I'm sure my big strong vampire boyfriend is alittle embarrassed as well. Does he realize I'm here? What is that crumbling sound?

I felt Rosalie put a hand on my shoulder. She was as out of the loop as I was, but we didn't need to worry about that. The entire family, minus Edward, was standing in front of us in a nanosecond. They were all laughing hysterically. I just frowned at them, which they found all the more hilarious.

Finally, nearly five minutes later, the laughter died down. You could see in their eyes that they were all amused. I wanted to run as much as I wanted to stay. Had Edward not been in the house, probably dying of embarrassment, I would have walked home. I ignored them and started to storm off upstairs.

Storming off was not on of my best ideas, especially not while I was holding eight shopping bags full of clothes. I tripped on the first stair, but a cold hand steadied me. I looked back to see Rosalie smiling at me. She rolled her eyes and looked at her family. How she managed to catch me while carrying all of her shopping bags was beyond me. She kept me upright until we reached her room.

"Do you want to put your stuff in my room and then go find him?" I loved having Rosalie on my side and I was going to cash it in for as long as it lasted, hopefully an eternity.

"No. If he wanted to see me, he would come and find me," I stated knowing that he and his vampire ears would hear me.

We walked into Rose and Emmett's room. I really shouldn't have been surprised by how many mirrors were in the room or that Rosalie stopped and looked at herself in every single one of them. I guess some things will never change. Rosalie began emptying her clothes into her monstrous walk-in closet. I sat on her and Emmett's bed and went through my stuff. As I looked at it, I realized that I actually liked most of it. It was all too expensive to be sure, but atleast it was ugly or uncomfortable.

There was a soft knock on the door. My heart leapt. There was only one person on the other side that I wanted to see. Anyone else would be a disappointment, a heartbreak.

"Come in," Rosalie called.

And he was there. Edward, my Edward. He was smiling, but his butterscotch eyes were hesitant. I walked slowly to him and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back. For the first time since entering the house, I felt at home. His cold lips brushed my forehead.

"Will you show me what you bought?" Edward asked, his voice as smooth as velvet. I nodded and grabbed my bags to head to his room. Edward stood in front of me. "Why don't we just stay in here?" That was suspicious.

"Why don't you want me to see your room?" Why didn't he want me to see his room. Please don't let it be anything expensive or embarrasing.

"It's a surprise," he answered quickly, nervously. I started to shake. Why was he so nervous? And what was with him yelling earlier and everyone laughing? It had to be something bad. He only kept things from me when it was something bad. Before I realized what was happening, I was crying and I felt like an idiot. I didn't even know why I was crying.

"Bella? What did you do?" I heard Rosalie ask. I couldn't form words yet, so I just shook my head.

"I didn't do anything. She just started crying." He reached out to hug me, but I backed away.

"Tell me what is going on," I tried to order, but my voice cracked in the middle. Edward frowned. I wouldn't relent. If something was going on, I had a right to know.

"Bella, trust me, you don't want to know." Edward looked like he hoped I would drop it. Too bad for him.

"Edward! Tell me or I swear I'm leaving right now without any of the this stupid crap that I bought."

Alice was suddenly standing in the doorway, the entire family behind her. All had on grins, though Alice looked slightly angry.

"Bella, you can't just leave it. I saw _everything_ you bought. You will look fantastic." I didn't like the way Alice said that she saw everything that I bought. I really didn't want it to become common knowledge among the Cullens that I had bought stuff from Victoria's Secret.

"I don't care Alice. I want to know what is going on." I was angry. Everyone else seemed to know what was going on. "You all always seem to know what is going on. But, no, let's not tell the human. She's too fragile. The shock might kill her. You know what, I'm sick of it! SO someone is going to tell me what is going on!" I yelled. They all looked at me in shock. Clearly, they hadn't expected me to fall off the deep end.

I pointed to Emmett. He pointed to himself and I nodded. He stepped foreward, separating himself from his family. He gulped.

"Tell me," I ordered. Emmett shook his head furiously. How I managed to scare a vampire who is a million times stronger, faster, and deadlier than me, I'll never know.

"I decided that it would be fun to give Edward a sex talk to embarrass him, but I needed some help, so I enlisted the entire family, minus Alice. She was off being crazy psychic girl outside. I went first and managed to make him rip off his own door. Then, Esme talked to him. And then Jasper and I double teamed him. Then, Carlisle. Alice came in at the end to warn him about her vision, but then he yelled and you heard and now you are angry and I don't want to die."

After Emmett's little speech, I didn't know what I was supposed to be feeling. I was embarrassed for Edward and sympathetic that he had to face his entire family. I was mad at them for picking on him. I was thrilled by the amount of power I had over them at that moment. Mostly, I was just thankful that I only had one of them try to give me a sex talk.

I saw Edward's head whip around to look at Rose. Oh no. She must have let something slip. But what exactly did she let slip? By how wide Edward's eyes got, I could guess. His lips curved up in a smile. He wouldn't say it out loud, not in front of his whole family. Would he?

"I never knew that you and Rosalie were so close," he smirked. My face turned red. The curious stares of his family only made the matter worse.

"What does he mean Bella?" Emmett asked, carefully pronouncing each syllable. He was smiling from ear to ear. "You know that we don't keep secrets in this house."

I was bright red. I would have hit Edward or Emmett, but I would only injure myself in the process. I really didn't want to bring this up.

"Edward was embarrassed in front of the entire family, it is only fair that you do the same." I suddenly hated Carlisle.

"Are you next after me then?" I yelled. He smiled an innocent smile. I sighed angrily.

"I'll tell them, Bella," Rosalie offered. I knew I liked her.

"Okay, so Bella and I were in Victoria's Secret," she began. I saw Edward look at me and lift his eyebrows. I just glanced away and turned the color of a stop sign. "And I'll skip over some of the boring parts. Anyways, I was asking Bella why she and Edward didn't have sex and then asked if they were prudes. She said and I quote, "Rosalie! There are several reasons why we can't have sex and none of them involve being a prude!" As you might imagine, this earned us several curious glances." She was smiling and laughing right along with them, traitor.

Edward wrapped his arms around me protectively. After kissing me briefly on the lips, he released me except for one hand.  
He grabbed all of my shopping bags in th other hand.

"Where are you guys going?" Emmet yelled as we walked down the hallway towards his room.

"To be alone. I want to see what Bella bought," he replied. I looked at the sheepish grin on his face and kissed him fiercly, right there in the hallway, his whole family watching.

"You'll have to wait until after you change me to see," I whispered, my lips still on his.

* * *

A/N: 70 Reviews. 3284 Hits. 22 Favs. 42 Alerts. As of this moment, I have visited the profile of every person who has reviwed me or added Shopping With Rose to their favorites list. I'm still working on all the alerts, but I'll get there soon. I promise you that you people who keep reading are the only reason I'm even writing. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Twilight wasn't mine the last eight times I posted a chapter and it isn't now.

Author's Note: Here it is, the last chapter. I'm not lying this time. It really really is the last chapter.

* * *

Edward's POV 

I had the remote in my hand when Alice staggered into my room. She had just had a vision, that much was obvious, but I missed it. It must have been when Carlisle was giving me "the talk". Alice's eyes were wide, but she was smiling mischieviously. I tried to hear her thoughts, but she was blocking them. Not again. I refused. I will not have this conversation with another family member.

"It's about Bella," Alice stated.

"No, I don't want to hear it." I sighed and threw myself on the couch.

"Please, it's important."

"No."

"Edward," she begged in a hushed voice.

"What is with everyone trying to give me a sex talk today?!" I noticed two things at once. The first was Rosalie's voice in my head. 'Oh, crap, she heard that. I've never seen Bella so red.' The other was Bella's scent.

I walked over to the wall by my broken door and banged my head aginst the wall. It crumbled, but I didn't care. As much as I wanted to run downstairs and be with Bella, I was shaking with embarrassment. It was even worse, because my family was laughing so hard. I had promised myself the enitre day that she wouldn't find out about this, but no, I was the one who had opened up the floodgates.

I sat on the floor of my rooom, my back against the broken wall. Eventually, the laughter died down. Then, I heard Bella on the steps.

"Do you want to put your stuff in my room and then go find him?" Rosalie asked.

_Edward, get down here. She really wants to see you,_ Rose thought.

"No. If he wanted to see me, he would come and find me," Bella replied.

Bella, my Bella was here and all I wanted to do was be near her. But, I didn't want to subject her to my family. I could get over their embarrassing me, as long as she never found out.

At the same time, I had to see her. I had to be with her. It was an impulse so strong that I couldn't resist.

I walked towards Rose and Emmett's room and knocked softly. There was no point in me breaking another door today. Plus, Emmett still hadn't forgiven me about the whole "tv incident".

_About time, Edward. Whenever you aren't around, the girl looks like a lost puppy._

"Come in," Rosalie yelled from the other side of the door.

I opened the door and took a few small steps inside. Bella came to me and wrapped her warm, delicate arms around me. Torture, embarrassment, it was all worth it in that moment. I hugged her and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Will you show me what you bought?" I asked and she nodded. She had all the bags in her hand and tried to head to my room, but I blocked her. She couldn't go to my room. That would bring up too many unneccessary questions, like why is your door broken? Or why is there a huge chunk missing from your wall? I didn't feel like explaining my family's actions that caused these events."Why don't we just stay in here?"

She looked suspicious. "Why don't you want me to see your room?" She was suspicious.

"It's a surprise," I replied quickly. She hated surprises, right? Maybe that would convince to not go in there.

Then, she started crying. Why was she crying? Was she mad at me? What did I do? How could I make this better? I didn't know to react when Bella cried. Should I hug her? Should I leave?

"Bella? What did you do?" Rosalie walked out of her closet to glare at me. Bella shook her head from side to side.

"I didn't do anything. She just started crying." I had to comfort her somehow, so I tried to hug her. She backed away from me.

"Tell me what is going on," Bella finally said, her voice cracking. The sound made me sick. I had to make her happy again.

_What did you do to her Edward? She feels miserable and angry._ Thank you Jasper. Telling me that I made Bella miserable is really the cherry on top of this perfect day.

"Bella, trust me, you don't want to know." I was praying that she would let it go at that. Trust me for once Bella.

"Edward! Tell me or I swear I'm leaving right now without any of the this stupid crap that I bought." She was mad.

_No, Edward, tell her she can't_, Alice screamed at me in her mind.

_Don't let her leave, _Emmett pleaded at the same time. The rest of the family also threw in their opinions, which were completely unneccessary as they were all currently standing in the doorway.

"Bella, you can't just leave it. I saw _everything_ you bought. You will look fantastic." What did Alice mean by everything?

"I don't care Alice. I want to know what is going on." Oh, yes, she was very angry.

_Should I tell her?_

_What are you going to do?_

_She is ticked off. I've never felt her so angry._

_I'm so sorry, Edward. This is partly our fault._

"You all always seem to know what is going on. But, no, let's not tell the human. She's too fragile. The shock might kill her."

_This isn't going to end well for you. You know that, right?_

_Holy Crap. I don't like Bella when she's angry. She's mean. When she is a vampire, who knows how mad she'll get. She may kill me. I'm going to die. And then what will happen to Rose. You know how much she needs me._

_Edward, I can't control this situation very well. Everyone is scared of her._

_I never knew Bella could act like this._

" You know what, I'm sick of it! SO someone is going to tell me what is going on!" My family froze, in fear. These big, tough, scary "mythical" creatures were terrified of my human girlfriend. It took every ounce of self-control to not go kiss her...among other things.

Bella pointed to Emmett and he pointed back at himself. He stepped forward.

_Edward, I swear she is going to kill me._

"Tell me," she ordered. Emmett was so nervous he was practically shaking.

"I decided that it would be fun to give Edward a sex talk to embarrass him, but I needed some help, so I enlisted the entire family, minus Alice. She was off being crazy psychic girl outside. I went first and managed to make him rip off his own door. Then, Esme talked to him. And then Jasper and I double teamed him. Then, Carlisle. Alice came in at the end to warn him about her vision, but then he yelled and you heard and now you are angry and I don't want to die."

I looked over at Jasper, trying to guage the situation.

_It's amazing. She has so many emotions running through her. Embarrassment. Sympathy. Anger. Joy. And relief._

Rose, who had been blocking her thoughts for several minutes, accidently let one slip.

_Wow, and I felt bad about joking that Bella and I were lovers. She didn't have to put up with anything compared to Edward._

I whipped my head around to look at Rosalie. She bit her lip. I felt my eyes grow wide and my lips form a smile.

"I never knew that you and Rosalie were so close," I said to Bella. My family was suddenly very curious. I could barely drown out their voices in my head.

"What does he mean Bella?" Emmett asked, carefully pronouncing each syllable. He was smiling from ear to ear. "You know that we don't keep secrets in this house."

Bella turned a beautiful shade of red.

"Edward was embarrassed in front of the entire family, it is only fair that you do the same."

Jasper laughed in his head and met my eye. _She hates Carlisle._

"Are you next after me then?" Carlisle just smiled at her. She let out a huge breath.

"I'll tell them, Bella," Rosalie offered. Bella looked relieved.

"Okay, so Bella and I were in Victoria's Secret," she began.

Everyone had a commentary for this statment.

_She looks beautiful. You'll love it. _Sometimes it was wonderful having a psychic at your disposal.

_Oooh, brother. She got you a present. _Shut up, Emmett.

_She is really embarrassed. I don't think she wanted you to know that she went in. _Yeah, I got that Captain Obvious.

_Stop thinking dirty thoughts, Edward. _My mother is apparently a mind reader as well.

_Self-control, Edward, self-control. _You have no idea, Carlisle.

I glanced at Bella, but she refused to look at me. She was easily the color of a stop sign.

"And I'll skip over some of the boring parts. Anyways, I was asking Bella why she and Edward didn't have sex and then asked if they were prudes. She said and I quote, "Rosalie! There are several reasons why we can't have sex and none of them involve being a prude!" As you might imagine, this earned us several curious glances."

They were all laughing. Bella looked angry at Rose and embarrassed at the same time. I really didn't want her to start crying again, so I wrapped my arms around her. I briefly touched my lips on hers. I held firmly onto one of her hands and grabbed her shopping bags with the other.

We walked down the hall, leaving my, our, family looking after us. There was no point in hiding my room, since she already found out what happened.

"Where are you guys going?" Emmet yelled.

"To be alone. I want to see what Bella bought," I replied with a sheepish smile. Bella kissed me, right there in front of my whole family and it wasn't one of those chaste kisses that they are used to seeing. This one brought several innappropriate comments into my mnd.

"You'll have to wait until after you change me to see," she whispered, her lips still on mine. We walked hand in hand to my room.

_Will you just bite her already! I can't deal with the lust between you two anymore._

I growled and Bella looked at me. I smiled. Her brown eyes lit up as I pulled her onto the couch with me.

* * *

Author's Note: All of you who reviewed are fantastic. This story went above and beyond anything I hoped for and it was all because I wanted to write a good story for you all. Sadly, Shopping With Rose is completed. I have ideas for other stories, which I will post as I get them written. I hope you all will come check them out. Also, I would love any final reviews for this story. 


End file.
